Sterek Fic
by zstonerock
Summary: Stiles gets a surprise visit. Written after Abomination.
1. A Dream Realized

Sterek Chapter 1: A Dream Realized

Stiles woke up in bed, last night seemed like a dream. As if it had happened to somebody else, but the scene came rushing back as he lay in bed under his thick comforter. Stiles remembered how he had held Derek afloat for two hours or more, how he had been so close to him, his body against his for such a long time. It wasn't such a bad night after all, well besides the Kanima circling them the entire time. Way to kill the mood.

Stiles had been having feelings like these for months. He always joked around with Scott, and he was almost sure that Danny had caught him glancing at him in the locker room on more than one occasion. Even Jackson was looking pretty good to him. He wasn't ashamed of these feelings, everyone treated Danny as well as anyone else, he just wasn't entirely sure what he wanted. There was Lydia, and he definitely liked her, but that didn't stop his feelings towards other guys. Especially Derek Hale, he was so brutish, Stiles always felt even more clumsy than usual around him.

"How long are you going to deny it Stiles?"

Stiles scrambled on his bed to face the direction of the voice, he was alarmed to be interrupted during such intimate thoughts. Stiles positioned himself facing his closet, and there sat the object of his secret fantasies. Derek Hale in all his glory was sitting in front of his closet. He was still looking understandably a little rough from yesterday's swim. It couldn't take away from his rugged good looks though. Derek had on dark jeans, thick boots, a black button-down shirt, and his signature leather jacket.

"Derek! W-what are you doing here! In my b-bedroom!" Stiles was stammering, he was even more nervous around Derek than usual. Here was the man he desired most, in his bedroom looking hotter than ever.

"You didn't answer my question, Stiles. How long are you going to pretend I can't notice the way you look at me?" Derek had been trying to find the best way to confront Stiles for the past thirty minutes, but it all came naturally when he woke up. Stiles looked so vulnerable in his sleep, Derek liked that.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Derek!" _Shit, he knows!_ Stiles was hardly content just checking other guys out, but holding onto Derek for two hours last night would have given him something to fantasize about for weeks. And now he was being confronted with something he had thought was a well-hidden attraction for his best friend's rival.

"You can't lie to a werewolf, Stiles. Especially me, I'm the Alpha." Derek rose to his feet and crossed the room in a single stride. He pressed his broad hand against Stiles' chest, "Your heart is beating faster than it was when the Kanima showed up last night. Honestly, I'm a little flattered."

Stiles was in awe, Derek's musky odor filled his nose. It blotted out all his senses, nothing else mattered as long as he had this perfect male specimen touching him. "What do you want?" _Me! Please, say you want me!_ The sweat beaded on his forehead, he was anxious as to where Derek's hands would travel next.

"You saved my life Stiles, and I can't say you haven't caught my attention. You are pretty hot, you know, for a regular human and all." Derek slowly and sensually pushed Stiles back down onto his bed, barely keeping his cool demeanor. He was going to show this kid just how much of an Alpha wolf he was. Derek wanted to dominate him, he'd been thinking about it a lot lately. He needed to hear him say it though, "Do you want me to have my way with you Stiles?"

Without any hesitation in his voice, and looking right into Derek's dark eyes, he answered with a resounding, "Yes Derek." Every hair on his body was standing on end in anticipation of what this hunky werewolf had in mind for him.

"Good. I wasn't planning on taking no for an answer anyway." A sly grin broke across Derek's face. He tore the comforter off of Stiles, "Well I can see how excited you are." His eyes looked over Stiles' body, burning with more desire than ever before. This boy was his for the taking, and he intended to do just that. Derek kicks his boots off and lets his leather jacket fall to the floor before mounting Stiles, feeling his dick against his own ass as he sat on his pelvic area.

Derek's hands ran over Stiles' bare chest, stopping to pinch at his taut nipples. A moan of pleasure escapes the younger boy's mouth, and his eyes nearly roll into the back of his head. "Maybe I shouldn't torture you so bad, huh?" Intent on pleasing his lover, Derek bends down and grabs either side of his head, then their lips meet. Derek's stubble feels so good against Stiles' clean-shaven face. Derek's fat tongue intrudes into his mouth and mingles with his own, Stiles is full of Derek's tongue but it still isn't enough. Derek tastes like nothing Stiles has ever dreamed of, and he only knows that this is what he's been waiting for. Much to his disappointment, Derek finally breaks the kiss to whisper in his ear, "Take off my shirt Stiles."

Through his intense pleasure Stiles manages to say, "Definitely." And tugs the end of Derek's shirt out his pants. His hands work quickly, intent on uncovering this hunk's body. Onto the floor goes the shirt, and Stiles is given a chiseled body to take in. Washboard abs, and bulging pecs are covered in thick black hair.

"You like it, babe?" Derek says as he makes his pecs jump.

"Oh God yes!" Stiles' hands make their way through the thick body hair and over the rock-hard surface beneath, "Your body is so hard."  
Derek doesn't spend so many hours working on his physique for nothing, and lets out his own approving moans as Stiles' hands grasp at his muscular body. "Oh Stiles, If I knew how good being with you would feel I would've shown up in your bedroom a lot sooner." Derek leans down again to let Stiles' mouth take in his nipples. More moaning, as Stiles' hands find their way to Derek's crotch. "Stand up and help me get these pants off!"  
"With pleasure." Stiles replies, more comfortable with the situation now. His hands deftly undo the thick belt, and Derek's jeans slide down with ease to reveal a muscular pair of thighs covered in the same coarse body hair as his perfect upper body.

"Now the underwear Stiles!" Derek demands, more than ready to get his pleasure out of this.

Stiles lowers Derek's red boxer-briefs to reveal his thick, uncut dick. At least eight inches in length, maybe more, and a huge head. "D-Derek! It's so... beautiful."

"Yeah, one of the perks of being a werewolf I guess. Why don't you give it a taste?" He answers in a voice thick with pride at having impressed Stiles with his huge dick.

Stiles didn't need to be told, he cupped Derek's huge testicles in one hand and wrapped his fingers around his enormous dick. It throbbed in his hand like a pulse. Working the skin back and forth over the head, which was seeping enough precum to make Stiles suddenly parched. He took Derek's dick greedily into his mouth, it was almost a strain to fit his lips around it's massive girth. He sucked it as good as any porn star, and kept one hand on his own dick inside his boxers. Derek was openly moaning now, it was a good thing Stiles' dad went to work before the sun was even up today.

"I'm going to fuck you now Stiles, get up and take the boxers off now!" Derek's demands made everything even hotter for Stiles and he dutifully obeyed the older man. Stiles' own cock was seven inches and thick, he was cut, and Derek's big hand worked it up and down.

"Ohhh Derek, Derek pleasee." Stiles wasn't far from cumming right then and there, but Derek stopped just in time before he started shooting off.

"Hand and knees, on the bed." Derek was more set than ever on claiming Stiles for his own. He wanted to mark his territory. Stiles did as he was told, his tight little ass ripe for the claiming. Derek positioned himself behind Stiles and let his cock flop lazily against his entrance. "You want my huge cock inside you. Don't you babe?"

"Yes Derek, more than anything Derek." Stiles was begging for it now.

"I'm gonna give you what you want then." With that Derek put one finger inside Stiles' mouth and instructed him to suck on it, before slipping it into his tight little ass to stretch it out. His moaning only provided more encouragement as Derek probed deeper and deeper into the boy's ass. Tickling his prostate, Derek knew what got a man off. Derek's finger came back out and he moved his thick cock to meet Stiles' entrance. With a push he managed to get his dickhead into Stilinksi's ass, but there were at least 7 more inches to pack inside. He took it slowly, letting more and more slip in. Stiles made noises somewhere between pain and intense pleasure, but he never asked the werewolf to stop, and he didn't. "Oh yeah Stiles, you took all my dick. The real fun starts now though."

In and out went Derek's member, pumping faster and faster. He teased Stiles, pumping his cock from behind while he plowed his ass. If the neighbors didn't hear both of their voices yelling out in ecstasy Derek would be surprised. "I'm going to cum inside your ass now Stiles!" And he could feel Derek's load let loose inside his ass. Derek's nails dug into his shoulders at the extreme pleasure. His cum gushed out of him as his dick went soft, but still remained a solid six inches. He pulled out of Stiles and rolled him over, onto his back. "It's time to take care of you now, you've been a good little bottom".

Derek's smile disappeared into Stiles' pubic hair as he hungrily took in his whole cock. One hand worked over his balls, and the other went to his nipples. It didn't take long to make Stiles let loose into Derek's mouth, and he let out a loud, "Derek!" as he came. Derek moved up to Stiles' face, pleased with the amount of satisfaction he was able to provide the younger boy. He snaked his thick tongue into Stilinksi's mouth again, but this time there was Stiles' own cum inside his mouth. He liked it.

Derek rolled over and Stiles cuddled into his side, both men completely naked and satisfied more than they ever thought possible. "Derek, that was the best time I've ever had in my entire life." Stiles says as his hands rest in Derek's dense chest hair and play with his nipples.

"I've never had a more intense orgasm than with you. We're going to keep doing this." Derek said, surprised at himself. He had half thought that this was something he just needed to get out of his system, but this boy gave the best head he'd ever had. Besides that, he just enjoyed having him close to his body, and feeling his hands all over his muscular build.

"Okay. Nothing would make me happier." Stiles was convinced now that he had to be with Derek. Nothing else mattered in this moment, he was intoxicated by his presence. Here he had the hottest guy he'd ever seen in his bed, and even better he had been inside him.

Derek held him tighter to his side. One of Stiles' legs was over his own, it was as if they couldn't get close enough. "It wasn't a question though, babe." Derek kissed him passionately again, "Maybe next time we can try reversing rolls." It was like this that they stayed, snuggled together, until a car door shut in the driveway.


	2. Found Out

Sterek Chapter 2: Found Out

The car door slamming in the driveway was enough to make both Stiles and Derek tense. His father was at work, it had to be Scott, only he would have timing bad enough to ruin the best experience of Stiles' life. Just because Allison and Scott had to sneak around to be together didn't mean he had to come around to interrupt the realization of Stiles' fantasies.

"Fuck. Me." Murmured Derek with a heavy sigh leaden with disappointment.

Despite the situation, Stiles couldn't help but think _With pleasure Derek_, but that remained an internal thought. The very real threat of being found out lingered, somehow Stiles wasn't sure how well Scott would accept him having sex with the Alpha werewolf. The knocking came from downstairs, "I'll just let him knock, he can handle being ignored this once."

Derek relaxed his hold on Stiles, "No. Go see what he wants, it might be important." Ignoring how nothing else mattered in this moment except how good it felt to be here with Stiles, Scott might take initiative and let himself in soon anyway.

Stiles moves to get up but is pulled back onto Derek's broad chest, the Alpha plants a kiss on his mouth. This time no tongue, and none of his own cum. "You're making this hard Derek," Stiles says trying to feign annoyance but failing at it completely, "but I guess making things hard comes easy to you."

"That's not the only thing that comes easy to me," Derek teases with a wink and a smile that makes it impossible for Stiles to be angry with him, "now go. Before Scott barges in to get an eyeful of me."

With one last slap on the ass, and having quickly pulled on the clothes closest to him, Stiles heads downstairs to see what the Hell Scott could want at 10 in the morning.

"It's about damn time Stiles, I've been knocking for five minutes!" Scott rants as he makes his way into the Stilinski living-room and plops himself onto the sofa.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine."  
"Last night Allison's grandfather showed, stabbed me in the chest, and threatened to do the same to my mom if I didn't agree to do a favor for him."  
"What sort of favor?" Stiles' mind being upstairs was making hard to be sympathetic to Scott barging into his house, he would feel guilty later about reacting so void of emotion.

"I don't know, man! He has to know about me and Allison, but he didn't seem to concerned about that. I can't have to betray any of you guys, but I can't risk putting my mom in danger either." Scott falls silent, obviously too flustered to say more.

Stiles slides next to him on the couch, racking his brain for any possible solutions, when he realizes something.

"Stiles... is that one of Derek's shirts?"

_Fuck._ In his hurry to get downstairs Stiles had grabbed the boys shirt who he had just spent time getting to know intimately, really intimately. "N-no, of course not. Is it a crime to be inspired by his fashion sense?" Lame excuse, but it what he came up with at the time.

"I'd almost believe that man, but you're absolutely reeking of him!"

"Well, I did hold him up in the pool for over two hours. No thanks to your ignoring my phone call when I tried to tell you what was going on."  
"Yeah, okay. No need to guilt me for it. I guess that makes sense then. Except," And here Scott leans into Stiles and take a whiff, "Your mouth smells like him, almost like you... you didn't! There's no way!" Scott's jaw falls open, a look somewhere between astonishment and disbelief paints his face.

At this point Derek makes his entrance from upstairs, pants back on and one of the shirts from Stiles' closet that fit too-snug to replace the one that had been taken by mistake. "Where there's a will, there's a way Scott." The walk of shame never looked better than when Derek did it, ending up on the arm of the couch with one hand on Stiles' shoulder. A loving, rubbing gesture.

Stiles knew it should be a really awkward situation, that being an understatement, but he couldn't help but blush when Derek touched him. Even such an innocent gesture made his stomach flutter.

If Scott was confused before, he was completely bewildered now, "So you two are fucking then. The Kanima should have been the most unsuspected thing to happen to me this week, but no. You two take the cake for most unexpected situation, over a lizard monster of all things."

With that Scott got up and left. His head trying even harder to comprehend all the crazy shit that had been happening around him lately. Trying to, but he couldn't figure out why he hadn't known his best friend way gay. Or even better, that he had the hots for Derek Hale of all people. If anyone he would've guessed Danny, that would've been half a surprise.

Stiles and Derek exchanged amused expressions as Scott backed out of the driveway. Stiles was the first to speak, "Sooo, breakfast then? I think we worked up an appetite."

"As soon as we trade shirts again, I'm about to rip this one as it is."  
"It's not my fault you have those bulging muscles." _Not that I mind for a second._

The Alpha gently shoves him, "Don't pretend you don't like them. You might want to start making arrangements for lunch too, I plan on working up my appetite several more times today."


End file.
